Je N'ai Pas De Mots
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: Tamaki is finally going to tell Haruhi how he feels but how will he do it? HaruhixTamaki pairing. Song fic for a song by Vic Mignogna


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the song Je N'ai Pas De Mots. Ouran High belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama and Je N'ai Pas De Mots belongs to Vic Mignogna. I think. . . lol.**

**Je N'ai Pas De Mots **  
Tamaki took in a deep breath. He had to do this.

He had attempted it many times but he couldn't get the words out and ended up looking like a fumbling idiot. She was the only girl that did this to him and it confused him.

With all the other girls Tamaki was calm, cool, collected but with Haruhi he became. . . well a clumsy, fumbling, moron.

Tonight was the perfect night to do it too. He had arranged for all of the other members of the host club to do something and had told Haruhi to meet him here, where they held their Host Club, for a suprise.

Truthfully, it shocked him that Haruhi had so easily agreed to meet him here but he was glad that at least that part was simple.

"Tamaki-sempai," he heard Haruhi's voice call out, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Gently Tamaki placed his hands on the shiney white teeth of the piano he sat at. Show time.

_"Come near and stand by me, baby,"_ he sang, closing his eyes and letting his fingers begin their waltz over the keys.

_"Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_  
_All that is swelling within me,_  
_Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,_  
_I fumbled try but I stumbled,_  
_Over all my heart wants to say now,_

_"Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_  
_It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots._

_"Come near and talk to me baby,_  
_How did you know you were,_  
_The dream of this dreamer,_  
_Oh god how I thank you for reading,_  
_In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,_  
_Of what I long for,_  
_You gave me much more,_  
_Love is standing beside me,_

_"Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_  
_It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,"_

Silence filled the air as he finished the last notes and waited for Haruhi's reaction. At last she said in a bleak voice, "Do you really mean it."

"Yes Haruhi," was all he was able to choke out. His nerves were clogging his voice box.

Would she refuse him? Would she except him? God Tamaki hated feeling like this. Why did she have to do this to him? It was like he was turned inside out around her.

"But what about all those other girls?" Tamaki mentally slapped his forehead. Of course. Now how could he word his response to show that he loved her and no one else? Hey that was actually pretty good.

"Didn't you listen to what I sang? Haruhi, I love you. I don't love anyone else. I want to be with only you." He took a few steps to close the space between them but then she stepped back.

"But that doesn't make sense." She was shaking her head now.

Tamaki stepped closer once more and said, "But what about love does make sense?"

"I-I-I need to think Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi whispered and darted out of the room.

Tamaki slid back against the wall in defeat. His worst fears had come true. She had refused him.

"My, my Tamaki I didn't think that you would give up so easily." The depressed blond looked up to see Kyoya standing over him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Kyoya? Didn't you go out with the rest of them?" The man hovering over Tamaki scoffed.

"Tamaki. I have learned that you are not the smoothest around Haruhi. We have all learned that. That's why we let you think that we went out and just stayed behind to make sure you didn't screw things up." Then seemingly out of nowhere the rest of the gang came out.

Hunny on Mori's shoulders, Hikaru and Kaoru standing side by side, heck, even Renge was standing amongst them.

"Hurry up and go after her Tamaki!" Hunny said enthusiastically and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah boss. Hurry up. She can't have gotten far," the twins said in unison.

"This is just so romantic. . .!" Renge sighed happily.

Tamaki smiled up at them. "Thanks guys! I think. . ." and ran out the door, hoping he'd still be able to find Haruhi.

"That idiot better find her," Hikaru said, nodding in agreement.

"I agree. She still owes us for the vase and she's one of our best forms of income." Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, looking around at his surroundings. "Haruhi!" Then he spotted her. She was sitting under a Sakura tree, facing the obese scarlet moon. Silently he walked towards her and sat down.

"Did you really mean it Tamaki-sempai?"

"Do you think I'd just say it for no reason?"

"Well you do say stuff like that everyday to those girls." Tamaki sweat dropped.

"Haruhi, when I'm around you, have you ever noticed how I act?"

Haruhi thought for a moment then said, "You act kinda of goofy."

"Well the reason I act like that is because of you. I really do love you Haruhi. When I'm around you my heart does flip-flops in my chest, I get butterflies, and. . . The rest is unexplainable."

For a moment she hesitated then leaned against him. "I-I-I love you too Tamaki sempai. . ."

A huge smile crossed his face. "Je n'ai pas de mots."

_A/N: If you're wondering what that means it means "Words do not explain" or something like that. So what'd you guys think? It's a little corny but I just had to write it. This song just fit Tamaki and Haruhi. I don't know. It's not the best. . . Please review and tell me what you think. Please? Me and Bob will give you cookies! *shows you plate of yummy cookies* No Bob! *slaps his hand as he tries to steal one* While hurry and review before he eats all of the cookies! _  
_Love Y'All _  
_~Santi_


End file.
